Unexplainable
by Fanfiction's Rookie
Summary: "No they are monsters! Demons I never want to see them again." That was the first words I could remember our parents say to each other. My brother and sister would ask me often if that was true. I would tell him. "No its not."but as time passed I wasn't so APTER 4 published and replaced! All Clear!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone had an idea for a story like this for a while now. Pease tell me if I should continue. Hope you like it. I do not own LoK**

Chapter 1

_ "No, they are monsters! Demons! Take them away I never want to see them again!"_

That was the first words I remembered my parents say to each other. I was only five my younger brother Tarlock was three years younger than me and my sister Korra was four. I can't remember why it happened, but the next thing we knew we were sent to an orphanage. Life was hard and the only love I knew is what I received from my siblings.

As the eldest I was serious and because of our different childhood hardly laughed. Tarlock being the good natured kid that he was is the only person who ever made me laugh. Korra was a very good sister and always kept us together, but being the only girl she teased us regularly and was very hot headed.

At first we were excited at the thought of having a family again. Until we found out that we could be separated. When people did arrive everyone seemed to keep a distance from us. Korra almost got adopted once or twice, but none of us were. People will take a couple of glances at us and then never again. Months turned into years and we never got adopted.

They seemed to suspect that there was something off and different about us. They were correct of course. Tarlock was always busy writing or painting about a world and place called Republic City .And that the people there could control an element. Water ,earth ,fire and air were the four basic elements. The so called Avatar could bend all four elements

I didn't tell him that it was made up or something to upset him. He seemed to enjoy what he was doing. I left him alone with is imaginary world only to realize that it wasn't imaginary and that it would come crashing back.

One sunny afternoon Tarlock went out to play with Korra. She seemed a lot more energetic at day except mornings and I enjoyed doing things at night.

The two were playing tag with some other kids and in the process my brother got hurt.

"You guys are mean!" Korra said to the other kids who I suspected made Tarlock cry. "It's ok maybe you can get them back someday with waterbending." Korra tried comforting him.

"W...what." Tarlock asked between sniffles as I pulled him back up to his feet.

"Y'know that powers that they have look I even made one up! In my head."

"Wow that's cool!" Tarlock exclaimed happily. After that we went back to our rooms and began drawing up bending forms. It might have not been real, but I enjoyed it, it made me feel...whole and like I had a purpose in life.

Because of this we were teased a lot, but one day I drew the line.

At the time Korra was seven. Tarlock five and I was eight. At the dinner table we were eating the usual stale and grey porridge. Tarlock was drawing again and a boy two or three years older than me _"accidently"_ spilled some water on his drawing. He was devastated.

Angrily I glared at him and tried comforting my brother.

"Hey!" Korra bellowed furiously.

"Oops." He shrugged. "My hand slipped." He said grinning.

In one quick reflex she punched him in the stomach and he with his chair fell over. "Oops. My hand slipped." She stated and I could feel a slight smile on my face. It wasn't a regular punch though. His clothes were burnt where Korra's fist hit him! I shrugged it off as some old donation that got burned.

The boy flew up to attack Korra, but before he could get to her I was between them. "Stay away from my sister." I hissed angrily at him. He didn't move and was still in a attacking pose. I didn't know it at the time, but I was bloodbending!

I didn't care at the time I only wanted to protect my brother and sister. "Stay away from them and never try to hurt them again!"

"Yes! Sorry please just let me go...stop!" He pleaded and I let go of my grip on him. After that every one kept a safe distance from me and didn't hurt either Tarlock or Korra. And as punishment I was sent to a room where I sat alone for days.

After the whole incident I took a closer look at all the information Tarlock drew up. I realized that the vocabulary he used was much more advanced than a well learnt grown up and so were his drawings. I f it came to school work his writing was not anything out of the ordinary. Except if he began writing up the history of Republic City instead of doing his maths homework. This resulted in his grades plummeting and being warned he might fail if he continued.

School wasn't much easier for me either. I got into regular fights and arguments with my teachers. Beacause people knew that we were different we could get expelled easier. The same was for Korra.

Deciding that Tarlock's writing wasn't any kind of fiction I realized that he wasn't the anyone with unnatural gifts. My sister had regular visions as she called it. And when I didn't dream anything I had nightmares I couldn't explain. Most of them played off in a snowy tundra .

For safety we made sure that nobody knew of our powers. At the age of fourteen I mastered water and bloodbending a form of bending that according to Tarlock is a very rare and feared form of bending. Korra was a master firebender and Tarlock possessed the same abilities as me except bloodbending.

The powers we possessed kept the bond between us strong and helped us to understand each other more. It was something we could relate to. I began to think that as long as I am with my siblings I don't care where I end up in. Until we got separated...

* * *

I now lay on my bed in a cold lonely cell. Wondering where my siblings are or even if they are alive.

Before all this. My life seemed normal or as normal as it can be, but all good things must come to an end. I was in a underground government facility. Korra isn't able to control herself, my brother is suffering from injury and my only friend is lost or could even be killed in battle!

How this all came to be. Is quite a story to tell. A tale of action, adventure ,friendship, brother and sisterhood and love.

I am Noatak and this is the story of our greatest adventure...

** Please tell me what you guys think I was thinking of throwing Asami into the mix. Tell me if is't a yes or no in your opion. Reviews needed and aprecieated**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N:I do not own Lok**

I doubled over in pain when the boy's fist made contact with my stomach. My breath came out in loud gasps. It took all the power, endurance and restraint I had not to hit him back. I wish I could. I wanted to show them who was truly the stronger one and what power I possessed ,but I will not be the cause of me and my brother and sister getting expelled...again.

"Move it! Get out of my way!" I heard Korra's voice yelling somewhere in the crowd around us. "Pick on someone your own IQ !" She taunted, while showing the boy away from me. At the age of sixteen her fighting spirit had only grown...and so did her bossiness. Still she would never back down of a fight. Even if she had to dive head first in someone else's.

Tarlock was struggling to keep hold of the ton of papers and books he had in hand ,while timidly weaving himself through the group of kids . All of which were mostly older than him. It was his first year in high school. Although he should have been in grade eight last year. Unfortunately he failed. I suppose the reasons are too obvious to explain. The child had a short concentration span.

"You disappoint me New kid. And to think you were the one who were causing the most trouble in the other schools ,but you're not even worth to be last." He sneered and walked away.

"Wow you got creamed Noa." Korra said still keeping an eye on him along the disappearing crowd. I stepped away from the wall I was slammed into.

"Yeah and I thought Korra was the trouble maker." Tarlock said in a much better mood than me.

"Thank you for your concern." I grumbled. It was barely a few weeks and things weren't going well for us...or me in Republic high. The memory of our first day was still clear in my mind.

* * *

**Noatak,Korra and Tarlock's first day of school.**

My footsteps thudded on the concrete pavement as we walked through the streets. My sister as usual had sour expression on her face. Unlike my brother who was beaming with joy and excitement. He clearly didn't mind waking up early, but the firebender's worst enemy was in fact...mornings.

Tarlock was the first to break the silence that settled between us. "I don't see why you guys seem upset this is so exciting."

"Not if I shove your head down the toilet." Korra chimed in with a smirk on her tanned face. "Or the other kids beat you up, but don't worry I'm sure you will make a fool of yourself before all that happens." She continued to drain all the colour from my little brother's face.

By the time she was finished he looked like a ghost. Tarlock was easily spooked ,but Korra made it just too easy. Just like I can plant fear in anyone if I wanted. "Look what you did!

"What do you mean what I did." Korra defended. "I was just pointing out the obvious. Maybe he should just man up and stop being such a wimp."

"Well that was not the proper way to do it! He-"

"I'm not a wimp!" Tarlock declared.

"Yes you are."

"Quiet!" I screamed in furry.

The brother and sister instantly stopped their arguing and looked at me. I took a deep breath and said: "Listen I know this is a big day and Tarlock you don't know what to expect ,but arguing won't help us. Just calm down, keep a low profile and you will be alright." I assured putting my hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at me gave a faint smile.

Korra only snorted. "Since when were you able to keep a low profile."

We might fight some time ,but the fact that we love and care for each other will never change.

By the time we arrived at our new school my fourteen year old brother seemed to have calmed down a little more.

With each step I took I came more aware of people staring at us. Whispers and murmurs filled the school building. I could hear little of what they said but some of what I should hear were sentences like: "Are they new? What are they doing here at a new school in the middle of the year? They look poor. The chick in the middle looks kinda hot."

The last comment made me frown and caused anger forming inside of me. I shot them an icy glare. The two children stopped talking making it clear that they received the message.

"They should take a picture it will last longer." Korra said also annoyed.

Tarlock snickered and continued to looked at his surroundings in awe. His fascinated feeling ended when someone tripped him and made him stumble and almost made him lost his footing completely.

For a second I pitied him. He was always a punching bag for other people. I wondered how he were always to move on despite the hard times we have had.

Quickly I swung around looking for the person how dared to hurt my brother.

"You got a problem with my brother punk?" Korra looked at Tarlock's tripper while poking him in the chest.

"Yeah I do." He began in a calm, but taunting tone not even afraid, but he should be. "What is someone like you doing here with guys like them.""And what is that supposed to mean?" Korra asked through gritted teeth.

"Korra just leave him alone and stay out of trouble." Tarlock tried to prevent a fight.

"Their my brothers and I would rather be with them than a jerk like you." Korra started firmly.

"Just leave him alone Korra." I said locking eyes with the bully. "He is not worth bothering over. He can't do us any harm."

"Fine." It's not like he can put up a fight anyway.

The crowd around us gasped.

"What did you say?"

Korra rolled her eyes. "Are you deaf? I said that you may act like you are strong ,but I could put you in the hospital before you even had the time to deliver the first blow."

I saw my brother looking at the two with wide eyes.

This has gone on for far too long. I made my way to my sister to prevent any regrettable events for taking place.

"Who do you think you are?" He challenged.

"The sixteen year old cracked her knuckles with a taunting smirk on her face. "Why don't you come and find out."

Before I could lead Korra away from the black haired teen. He lunged at us. With speed built up through the years we spun out of the way.

"Ha!" Korra taunted with a grin on her face.

"Korra keep quiet. A fight is not what we need." I hissed.

Now he delivered a hook punch towards me.

While shifting out of the way I was now behind him and put all the pressure I could muster with my leg behind his knee. He fell to the ground as his knees collapsed.

He gave a groan in frustration and in a swinging motion, got up and tried to hit me with a hook punch in the face. The attempted punch could be easily seen and which is how I blocked it with an open hand.

Fighting was not the first thing I would resort to, but Korra was certainly tiring him out without a few jabs here and there.

Clearly he was not trying to hurt Korra, but most defiantly trying to prevent her from making any attacks.

Taking his hand and twisting it behind his back Korra completely immobilized him and made it clear who was the better fighter.

The accomplishment of defeating the bully which is two years older than me made me proud. It proved that we were the victors and no one can stand in my way while my siblings are standing by my side...except the head master who came to break up the fight and lead us three to his office.

"Nice going at keeping a low profile." Korra murmured.

"Right like this was all my fault miss. Jump into any fight I can possibly make.

"Thank you for sticking up for me guys." My brother said after he snickered at my previous comment.

Once we were in the office full of newspaper articles and photos framed and hanged on the wall Mr. Shao commanded us to sit, which we silently obeyed.

"I understand that this is your first day, but picking fights is unacceptable." He scolded ,sitting behind his desk.

"Mister. Shao it is not his fault he only tried to protect me because this other guy tripped me and-"

"I will not sit around and let my brother be bullied." I sapped with my own boldness surprising me. I must have been caused by the adrenaline rush I experienced earlier.

"Tarlock Senyaq...the only child here who is obedient most of the time and doesn't cause any trouble. And is remarkable at writing essays despite your concentration problems." He said flipping through a file. "I'm surprised your sister hasn't been accused of starting dangerous fires."

Korra used to have trouble controlling her firebending in kindergarten . I remembered when she got upset over the food that she didn't like. It was better than what they served us at the orphanage, but to the little girl it was horrible. She refused to eat it and in anger threw it to the ground where it then burst into flames. At that moment everyone were screaming and running out of the building. Tarlock who was still not completely aware of what was going on was carried away.

Before anybody could extinguish the flames I took action. That was also the day where I used my waterbending to save someone. Poor Korra was expelled and had to spend most of her first years in school apart from us. Luckily over the years she had fully mastered her bending ability.

"With her rather average skill at any school work expect P.E I will be surprised if you will wound up anywhere. Unlike your brother who is making a steady pace towards a life in prison, but I'm sure you can make a living out of sports."He said with a voice filled with sarcasm.

Not that Korra and I aren't good at school work, but when it comes to sports we are the best. Korra at athletics and football where she is a star player (In the boys team.).

I prefer swimming which is where I accelerate. I don't use my waterbending. I am not a cheater, many things ,but not a cheater.

When we exited the office I made a promise. That I will not ever be the cause of us getting separated. They need me...and I need them.

* * *

**Back to the present**

Looking back at that day made me feel that coming this far was an accomplishment. It was my goal in life it was what drive me. The challenge to keep us together and it will never change. Not ever.

**A/N :Looking through this chapter again I am glad I rewrote it. Thank you Avatar Sangmu for pointing out all mistakes. I was horrified at all my spelling mistakes! I'm so sorry. Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry it took so long and if you guys are waiting for an update on my other fics it will be updated next week. I had a mini vacation to Mozambique so I had no internet connection. My apologies hope this chapter made up for it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Here is the chapter you have all been waiting for. Sorry it took so long and if it is not what you expected, but this was typed in yhe car on a stupid I pad so bear with me. Please review I need some cheering up after a horrible grading. I do not own Legend of Korra. So sorry for the spelling mistakes can someone please recommend me beta reader or is someone who wants to beta this for me because I can't go on like this. Next time read it when i give the all clear message on the story's summary.**

* * *

You can reconize her everywhere. I always did. Usually she would cross our little orphanage with her bike. Only now it was a moped. Korra would sneer at her way every time her blue eyes landed on the green eyed to the firebender she was annoying and prissy, but I think she was jealous.

"She might be nice Korra." Tarlock not one to judge people so quickly, to judge people would say. That girl would usually attract attention to others.

Well she is one of the richest people in our little town next to her father Hiroshi Sato ,creator of the Sato mobile and owner of Future industries a few miles out of this place. One of the largest car manufactures.

Turns out she goes to school here as well. Why I do not know , to me it is rather strange. Her house is near one of the richest and biggest cities. Why she would come to this second grade school is still a mystery to me.

It might no be my business, but I prefer to know what is going on,be alert and in charge a position what's belongs to me and Korra apparently.

Tarlock met this girl before me last week because getting hit with a moped doesn't get first with anything except in the emergency was on one hot a Friday evening...

* * *

I on my way back to where I was living. It was supposed to be called a home, but that was far from it. My little brother was right behind me and Korra was getting as far as possible from Republic High.

"Why won't you just carry your things in a bag like everyone else?" I asked bit impatiently, turning around to face him.

"I kind of lost." he said sheepishly. "...but then." he continued hoping to rise my spirits. "I found it again! Only the backpack wasn't a backpack anymore." The waterbender finished.

I went over and took his things from his grasp. "Start looking after your things." I slightly scolded him.

"But Noa I-"

"We will figure this out some other time." After sometime of walking I asked my brother. "Want to go and practice in the woods later?" In need for some good company. He wasn't as talented with his gift as I, but that didn't stop me trying to make him feel like he did belong.

The 'pony tail' boy nodded with a pleased look on his face and they set off.

"So the other day I had this dream. Or maybe it was a vision! Maybe it was a dream because there was no why that could be true." Tarlock exclaimed, eyes wide. "That Korra she could waterbend just like us."

"I hope not brother she is...herself enough with just one type of bending. I don't think I will be able to handle her then."

Tarlock gave a small chuckle and I looked at him for a brief moment

"I think you just don't want her to be better than you at something."

"That is not true brother. You of all people know of what power my bending is." I defended even though that might be true, but what are you going to do?

Boys were after all competitive over each other.

"Perhaps you are right."he shrugged.

I nodded and continued our walk. I hear a sudden and loud 'Watch out!' Before something hit me with a painful blow. The force was enough to sent me sprawling a few feet away,luckily I wasn't hurt badly.

Tarlock was the first to be side my side.

"Thank you for that pitiful warning." I told him. Before he could even think to reply, the driver rushed over almost knocking Tarlock away in the process.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you." It was a woman's voice.

"How weren't be able to see me? Are you out of your mi-" my speech was halted after she took of the red and black helmet along with the greenish goggles. Revealing long black and wavy hair. With soft and kind green orbs- wait what?"

when I did return to planet Earth I was on my feet again.

"Oh I am such an idiot are you alright what am I saying of course you aren't!"

"No,no I mean yes I uh.."

_'What is it with this girl? No one was ever been able to...confuse me like this.' _

Quickly I regained my composure. "I will be fine it is just a few scrapes. I have encountered worse."

"I am so sorry." She asked forgiveness, Tarlock watching from that sidelines trying to figure out what is unfolding before him.

"It is alright you're apology is accepted well I uh should be going."

"I think I have a better idea than that meet me at Kuang's cuisine tomorrow at six."

"Kuang's? I don't think by budget would be able to cover those expenses." I confessed. When I should be asking myself:_ 'What budget?'_

" Its alright I will cover that just make sure you show up."

"You hardly know me how can you just decide that you want to have dinner with me?" I asked, surprised by her generosity.

"I know that you are a boy, you are new in school, you don't care what people think of your hairdo." she said jokingly mentioning at my unusual 'wolf tail' which I commented with raised eyebrows.

"And from what it says on your backpack your name is Noatak." she said with a perfect smile.

"Alright then...I will see you tomorrow."_ I said coolly, watching her mount the moped. _

"Can't wait." She said and sped of leaving a cloud of dust in her place.

"Wow Noatak...she is so over your league."

I gave him a glare and he ran al the way down the street ,excited to pester him about it when he caught up.

* * *

Tarlock's footsteps tided against the hard floor as he quickly made his way to his sister's room.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking dimwit?!" Korra bellowed when he barged through her door.

"Sorry,but...you won't believe. What happened just now." Tarlock said between ragged breaths.

"What?" She asked curios.

"Noatak he got a date!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys here is the awaited chapter and it was by far the funnest chap I have writen. Hope you like it please review. I do not own LoK. Thanks Krikanalo for Beta'ing this**.

Chapter 4

Knowing my luck and my siblings, I should have seen this coming. People were fleeing the grand restaurant, crying franticly while Tarlock and Korra were watching from under a finely set up table.

It had gone rather well a few minutes ago. I can almost say that it was one of the most memorable nights, I have experienced during most of my childhood years. Even if it didn't start out like that...

The sun was completely down, from where I was awkwardly standing at the exact spot where...

_'You never got her name.'_ I scolded myself. "How could I be so careless, so impolite and selfish? The woman invites you out to dinner and you don't even try to get her name?" Now I was quite disappointed with myself.

Being an orphan for your whole life. People never took the time to teach us proper manners and etiquette. I would be surprised if they did, or if our 'caretakers' still knew we lived there. Hopefully I the little people or socializing skills I had would be enough to save me. I was at the mercy of this girl, a place where I dislike being.

"I guess that _is_ partly my fault." My fellow diner said pulling off in a, from the looks of it brand new roofless CG like car model.

"I probably should have mentioned it earlier ,my name is Asami." She said with a smile. "You ready to go?"

"I would be ,if you could possible tell if I'm appropriately dressed?" I mentioned to my black shoes, dark blue jeans which is the only one I have which isn't ripped ,too small or covered with an unwashable stain-now that I think about it the white and blue striped colar shirt it might be too big.

"You look great!" She exclaimed.I took my seat next to her in the car.

I couldn't help but look around and admire the vehicle. Being in a vehicle like this is the nearest thing I have ever come to luxury.

"If you don't mind me asking...when did you get a wonderful car like this?"

_'Fascinating, Asami was nice enough to invite me to dinner and I repay her by just talking about the car.'_

"I got it for my birthday a few months ago, being the daughter of the owner of Future Industries has its perks." She answered and stoped near the building of the one and only Kuang's Cuisine.

Quickly I got out and opened the door for Asami.

"Why what a gentleman! Thank you."

I smiled. Maybe this night wouldn't be that bad after all.

* * *

"And that is the plan." Korra concluded her speech from where they were both sitting in Tarlock and I's shared room.

"Uhm...I have a question." Tarlock said unsurely, looking up from his notepad where he was drawing a map of the Earth Kingdom instead of taking notes like he should've. "Why are we doing this and how again?"

Korra groaned in disappointment. She just gave an hour-long explanation of her plan to go to Kuang's and see if I was 'having a nice time.'

"Ok I am going through this for one last time. We sneak out go to the restaurant and spy on Noatak and his prissy girlfriend. While we at it get as much food from that place as possible."

My sister looked back at my brother who was still scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Were you even listening?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Excuse me ,what?" He looked at his glaring sister, who quickly took his notepad and threw it to the other side of the room.

"Hey! It took me most of the morning to draw that and I don't think we should do that. Noatak would be upset if we ruined his date."

I was a bit glad he said that, but I don't think the word upset quite covered what I would be feeling. Korra wouldn't give up so easily.

"We won't ruin it! We will just be observing from under a table while eating some...stuff."

"Isn't that stealing?"

My sister sighed, but quickly regained her composure. "Not if we give it back."

"Korra I don't think you quite know how eating works even if you are very good at it."

"It is easy! All they have to do is go and find it in the sewer in a day or so." came her all too clever retort.

"Why would we want to do that?"

"Don't they teach you anything? You..." Korra halted her speech for a while to think. "Don't necessarily want to do it, but when nature calls-"

"No, not that the other thing." Tarlock said with an embarrassed expression.

Korra inwardly smiled at the comment. She wasn't one to get embarrassed easily.

"Youre joking right? Come on dude, Noatak is sitting there being fed grapes and lobster on silver platters and you don't want to go out there and experience that awesomeness for one night?" She asked disbelievingly, not knowing that they don't serve grapes and that the plates are not made out of silver.

"Probably not you don't want to try the holy food that they eat there. You rather eat the slop we are served here."

"No, but-" Tarlock tried to correct her.

"But nothing. You said you don't want to go and that's finer. I will go alone and come back from a wonderful experience ,while you stay here in your imaginatpry world and miss out." Korra said and jumped out of one of the few windows which isn't framed by metal bars. Most likely because it is on the second floor. _'Why is the windows behind bars?' _Korra wondered. Crazy enough to jump of a two storey building.

The teen quickly used a blast of fire to land unharmed on the ground.

Her easy reconized blue eyes landed on the burned grass. _'Will they notice this? That we were gone? Probably not those knuckleheads are all asleep by now.'_

"Wait I didn't mean it." Tarlock called out in a voice containing jalousy if he weren't to go and the duo took off into the streets and allys.

* * *

Asami chuckled at my joke. I was surprised ,because it wasn't really intended as a joke, not that I mind hearing her laughter.

"So Noatak since you probably know my father pretty well...tell me about your family?" she asked.

"There isn't much to tell you ,I suppose." I said in a emotionless tone, dropping my gaze to the finished plate of... I can't really pronounce what we were served, but I did know that I have never tasted something so delicious before.

"I'm so sorry. What happened? No-I am really sorry it isn't in my place. I shouldn't have asked." She added quickly and I understood what she meant.

"No, no! That is not what happened...or I suppose it is." I struggled to explain what I was trying to say. "I don't know who my parents are. My brother, sister and I have lived at an orphanage our whole lives. They are the only family I have."

Both of us stayed silent for a few seconds.

"So tell me about your family, besides your father ofcourse." I tried to start the conversation again. "I don't have much to say about my family how about you?"

"I'm an only child." She said in a matter-of-factly. "My mother was killed during a robbery, I was only seven then. My father was never the same after that." I wasn't sure how to react. Having your mother murdered at the age of seven isn't something to be taken lightly. Not that I would know.

By trying to comfort her I took her hand and squeezed it lightly. This was new to me. Asami was one of the few people who cared and understood me. It is strange, but I didn't mind.

* * *

"Ok here we are." Korra said, pleased that it didn't take them too long. If they didn't get a cab the two would still be searching. Unfortunately they had to walk two blocks. Well...Tarlock walked, Korra jogged.

"Are you sure?"

"There is a giant sight that says: 'Kaung's Cuisine' it is hard to miss."

Brother and sister tried to stealthily sneak into the building. When they were inside Korra had the same reaction as her older brother. She was gazing in awe at the chandeliers, many courses being served, and fine silverware.

The moment was interrupted just as quick. "Excuse me. May I have your name and surname?"

"Uh...we didn't know we had to have a reservation." Korra said nervously.

"Relax, Korra. I got this." Tarlock said in an assuring manner ,taking her place in front of the counter. She waited expectantly to see what her brother might pull off. Unfortunatly it wasn't much...

"Great job. You got us banned!"Korra slightly pouted from where she was sitting behind the restaurant on the side walk.

"How was I supposed to know they didn't need people to work here or accept bribes? Not that I have anything to give." He said.

"Your waterbending." Korra exclaimed ,getting right back up.

"Yeah, but I don't think that would help besides-"

"No, not that! We can use your waterbending to get into that window." Korra pointed out.

At first Tarlock struggled to get the waterbending move right, but our lessons together played off. Soon the two of them were washed inside by a wave of water.

Korra nodded to Tarlock and they took off in an unknown direction. Before they entered a door they came across, a yelp could be heard nearby followed by the clattering and smashing of plates.

Both teens cringed and pushed open the door, to be faced by a large dining room. Scanning the area Korra spotted us by seated at a table near one of the framed painting-covered walls.

Quickly and as quietly as possible the two got a cart loaded with soup, starters and platters.

Half hiding behind it they made their way to an unoccupied table and hid under it, now and then crabbing some food from the cart.

"What are they laughing about?" Korra asked, sneering in Asami's direction with a death glare.

With a mouthful, Tarlock replied with a 'I don't know' gesture.

For almost an hour the two were watching us talk and exchange some laughs from which were mostly Asami's. Both siblings exchange wide eyed glances when they saw me comforting Asami. I was still unaware that they were present.

"I bet Noatak will fall in love with Asami before the night is over." Tarlock whispered.

"Oh please he has a better chance at getting eaten by a shark." She rolled her eyes.

"So you in?"

"Oh yeah."

The minutes ticked by slowly ;by the time the waiter brought us the bill Tarlock had given up the bet.

"Whoo hoo! I win!" Korra exclaimed and jumped to her feet, hitting her head hard against the table and flipping it over.

With both fists in the air four tables shot up in the air and smashed into anything within range. Luckily no one got hurt...badly anyway.

People were fleeing the grand restaurant, crying franticly while Tarlock and Korra were watching from under a finely set up table. Well...it wasn't set up anymore.

"Oops." Korra said cringing.

"Isnt that your sister and brother?" Asami asked me, pointing to them.

"Yes I'm afraid." Tarlock answered ,trying to get back in hiding.


End file.
